Natsume's antics
by Aki Eschirott
Summary: Trust Natsume to buy something that’s far from what you needed


**A/N: This fic will contain all of my one-shots centering on Natsume Hyuuga doing favors, shopping and other idiotic things that's OOC for him.**

**Title:** Napkin  
**Word Count:** 616  
**Rating:** T for mild cursing  
**Summary:** Trust Natsume to buy something that's far from what you needed

Natsume paced back and forth outside the doors of what the boys would like to 'creatively' call the Girl side mall, filled with all things pink, girly and some bits and pieces of rebel-ish and tomboy-ish stuff. Basically, It's a place off-limits to guys. Not that any of them would actually want to go inside there.

Natsume never really wanted to go there in the first place but his girlfriend Mikan Sakura, well actually soon-to-be girlfriend, was currently suffering from dysmenorrhea and has given him the gruelling task of buying her _sanitary pads_.

Yes, Natsume Hyuuga. Fully male is going to the Girl side mall and is going to buy his would be girlfriend sanitary pads.

Yes, that was the plan, until he got seriously nervous and hesitated entering. It was already a great feat for men everywhere that Natsume Hyuuga was able to appear in front of the girl side mall, and apparently, for Natsume that would be the only place he will be conquering unless he gets his goddamn legs to move and go inside the damn store.

Natsume leaned his forehead on the wall of the Girl side mall as he thought of his options; he has two.

His first option was to end the suffering of his soon-to-be girlfriend by going inside the store to buy the sanitary pads that she needed or his second option go and ask Yuu Tobita to buy it for him. In his opinion, the second option appealed to him more. Yuu would fit in wonderfully inside the store but then his soon-to-be girlfriend would probably stab him to death with a fork if he took Yuu away from his work, he was president of the student council after all.

So he sighed and sucked in his breath and went in front of the door again for the nth that day and readied himself to enter the place. Yes, again. That was the plan unfortunately, some sales clerk that apparently had all the time in the world decided to ruin his plan by opening the door of the store and gave him the sales clerk creepy smile and asked him the dreaded question.

"Good Afternoon Sir! What are you looking for today?"

Yes, that was the dreaded question. If the woman didn't ask him that he would be able to snatch the sanitary pads from the shelf and he would be able to pay it without attracting too much attention to himself. Now that this damn woman had made herself apparent, she was very persistent in helping Natsume find what he was looking for.

Natsume glared at her, trying to shake her off but unfortunately she was the extremely perky-type, the one that was so overly confident and not to mention perky. Natsume grunted at her and walked towards the sanitary pads section. "Goddamn" he thought angrily. She wasn't giving up, she was following him.

"Excuse me sir, what are you looking for today?"

Natsume being the man that he is seethed at her "I don't need your help" but again it was an utter failure. She was still persistent so Natsume answered her. From what he had heard from Ruka the other day there was another term for sanitary pads so he decided to go with that. It was less embarrassing than saying sanitary pads...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Girls Dormitory: (Evening)**

Mikan stared at the piece of white thing on her tabletop. "Natsume..." she started her eye brows furrowing.

Natsume who sat in Mikan's couch while watching TV craned his neck to see what Mikan wanted from him.

"I told you to buy me sanitary pads right?" she asked

"Yep"

"But this is a napkin"

"Correction Sanitary napkin"

**END**

**A/N: By the way if some of you didn't get it Natsume bought an ordinary napkin, it's not really a sanitary napkin. This fic is un-beta read and is completely not proof read. I wanted to post this as soon as possible so that I can stop myself from further rusting. For those waiting for MDF, TMYNG, and YGA I'm sorry but it looks like it'll take another month before I post the chapters, I don't have the inspiration to write the chapters yet. **


End file.
